It Started With The Chocolate
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: Troy has let Gabriella stay over his house for one week during the summer. Jack hates the girl and wants her out of the picture, while Anna, the mom, loves Gabi. Troy’s twin sister, Lavia, is dating...ON HIATUS!


**Summary- Troy has let Gabriella stay over his house for one week during the summer. Jack hates the girl and wants her out of the picture, while Anna, the mom, loves Gabi. Troy's twin sister, Lavia, is dating Ryan. Chad is with Taylor, and Sharpay is in an abusive relationship with Ron Redford(Do not think I'm just getting the name from Harry Potter) while secretly in love with Zeke, who loves her back but won't say it. As you can see, a few people are going through hell, and it's only with the help of anonymous advisor, codenamed, "Teen's Best Friend," that anyone is going to get peace.**

Disclaimer-If I owned HSM, Troy would have kissed Gabi in the end part of the first movie.

A/N-This is my first HSM fanfic. I haven't seen the second movie completely. I only see most of the scenes on youtube, but it's enough . Enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE-THEY GO AT NIGHT

"Troy?"

She looked through the Weeping willow, and saw sitting on the bench, with a Chocolate bar on a wooden table. He himself was dressed in a casually provocative light blue shirt and black pants. She hoped she too was dressed enough, with her silky black dress, and her hair in silky curls to her shoulders.

"Gabriella Montez," said Troy in sultry tones, opening his arms wide. "So glad you could fit me into your schedule."

"How could I not, for the best boyfriend in my life?" replied Gabriella, sitting down on the bench. They shared a small duel of tongues, then they reluctantly pulled away.

Their time was limited; the time showed 10:30 pm, and the only reason that their parents hadn't murdered them was because Gabriella was staying over at Troy's house, and Mrs. Bolton had secretly allowed them a private reunion. When we say secretly, we mean without Jack Bolton's knowledge or consent. There wasn't much time for only kissing. Gabi and Troy were going to eat this unhealthy chocolate for the first time in a long time(Jack never let Troy eat it, and Gabriella was forbidden to eat chocolate altogether.)

"So, what d'you think of my dad?" Troy asked, breaking the chocolate into two equal pieces.

"Well…" said Gabriella uncomfortably.

"Whaaat?" Troy egged her on, knowing what the answer would be.

"Well…" said Gabriella, still hesitantly. "He…isn't-so-nice-to me."

"Mmm-hmm," said Troy.

"What, you don't believe me?" Gabriella asked with a hurt expression.

"No, no, no, I do, I do," said Troy hastily, taking her cheek in his hands softly. "That's why I said, 'Mmm-hmm,' you know? Chad came over to my house the first time I met him, and Dad was evil!"

Gabriella looked at him in shock.

"I'm suspecting, from the look on your face, that you think you're gonna get the same treatment, huh?"

She nodded.

Troy gave her a quick peck and said, "Gabi, Chad's a _guy._ In Dad's opinion, girls are too weak for what he has in store for the boys that come and court my sister, Lavia. Now I disagree, I disagree," he added, while Gabriella crossed her arms and legs. "Dad has a much worse thing for you, trust me. You're not just my best friend. You're my girlfriend."

"Okay," said Gabriella, not sure where he was going with this.

"So," Troy continued. "He thinks girlfriends are a distraction from my basketball, so he'll do anything to get you out of the picture. I'm begging you not to let him get to you."

"What'll he do to me?" asked Gabriella fearfully.

"I-don't know," Troy admitted. "You're my first girlfriend."

"Good, because I will have it no other way," Gabriella joked.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah."

"But don't worry," Gabriella said, putting her arms around his neck. "I'll hang in there."

Troy laid his head in the crook of her neck, sighing. She smiled. They kissed.

Letting go of each other, they turned to the chocolate. Gabriella took one bite of her piece and tasted heaven.

"Ahh, this is the life," said Troy blissfully, his mouth full of sweet milk chocolate. "What about you?"

She could only answer in one way.

_Heaven_

_I'm in heaven_

_And my heart beats slow_

_So I can hardly speak_

Troy laughed and sang along. They started dancing and eating _and _singing at the same time, but didn't get sick. The stars twinkled over their heads like sequins. Gabriella toppled over and feel on Troy, who fell backwards onto the ground. They shook with silent laughter.

After a while, the laughter stopped, and the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. The wide smiles turned into loving expressions. Lifintg his head, Troy closed the gap between their lips. Gabriella responded with earnest.

Kissing is one of those things that you can't explain to another person about how it's like. The touching of a personal part of the face is quite weird feeling to the person who's never done it before. But when you get used to it, it's so romantic. And then when you add the tongues, you're in for happiness! That is, err, if the person you are tongue-kissing has brushed their teeth. It just so happens that Gabi and Troy had chocolate flavor on their tongues, which made this kiss all the more enjoyable.

They were making out under a full moon, her lying on top of his body, the flavors of chocolate exchanged through their tongues. The bars they were holding in their hands. They were in exact ecstasy.

"You're a good kisser, Troy," said Gabriella with a dazed look on her face when they pulled apart, both breathing hard.

"Really?" said Troy dreamily. "I say you kiss better than I do!"

She blushed deeply just as her phone went off. Their minutes were up-it was Troy's mother calling them home. Moving smoothly as if it were all choreographed, the two teenagers jumped up, wiped their mouths vigorously on their clothing, and ran back up the backyard to the ladder that led to Troy's room.

The chocolate bars still lay on the ground.

**A/N-So, what do you think? It's something for me to do while I'm trying to finish up my other stories, but my network had a big BLANK problem, so I couldn't contact anyone. Expect new chapters VERY soon.**


End file.
